


Il lato oscuro del Cuore

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Corruption, Dark, Dark Will, Darkness Around The Heart, Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: In una notte triste e malinconica, Will sparisce nel nulla e strani fenomeni iniziano ad accadere alle Guardiane e alla stessa Kandrakar. Dove sarà finita la Custode del Cuore? E soprattutto... cosa sta cambiando?Una Will come non l'avete mai vista!
Relationships: Will Vandom/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. In una notte di tristezza

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 30/03/2015 al 22/04/2015.

**_Il lato oscuro del Cuore_ **

_In una notte di tristezza_

Will si buttò sul letto, con la seria intenzione di affondarci dentro e di non riemergere mai più. Aveva litigato con sua madre per l’ennesima volta per i voti non proprio brillantissimi a scuola ed era stata accusata di aver passato troppo tempo con Matt trascurando gli studi.

_Troppo tempo con Matt?_

_Che fra una storia e l’altra non vedeva da quasi due settimane?_

La verità era tutt’altra, una verità che non poteva raccontare a sua madre e, se anche lo avesse fatto, a cui non avrebbe mai creduto. Non poteva certo dirle che era semplicemente esausta perché aveva salvato un paio di universi nell’ultimo mese.

Ridacchiò amaramente immaginando la faccia di sua madre alla notizia. Lei, che a volte non ricordava nemmeno di buttare la spazzatura, in giro a salvare i mondi... sentiva il suo cuore, e con lui il Cuore di Kandrakar, pesante come non mai.

Affondò la testa nel cuscino. Non aveva più lacrime ma aveva ancora una gran voglia di piangere. Voleva solo rimanere lì e non pensare più a nulla, né a sua madre, né a Matt, né alla magia, né alla scuola. Tutto sembrava essersi coalizzato contro di lei per farla soffrire.

La luce della lampada iniziò ad affievolirsi, per poi tornare a brillare più forte di prima. Incuriosita, Will alzò lo sguardo. Il fenomeno si ripeté un paio di volte, finché la lampadina dell’abatjour non esplose del tutto, spargendo vetri per la stanza.

«EHI!»

Si mise seduta sul letto esclamando ad alta voce: «Cosa succede?»

Nessuna risposta. Strano, per lei che aveva il potere di poter parlare con qualunque oggetto elettronico, quel silenzio era quantomeno inquietante.

«Vice-Mamma? Mi senti?»

Nulla, nemmeno dal suo cellulare, che di solito era il più ansioso. Per un attimo pensò che i suoi poteri si fossero affievoliti, ma sentì quasi subito nel palmo della sua mano il Cuore, brillante e caldo come sempre. E allora cosa...

La finestra si spalancò di colpo, come aperta da una tromba d’aria. Will si riparò il volto preparandosi ad essere investita dal vento... che però non venne. Nella stanza c’erano solo un buio e un silenzio innaturali, ma quasi... _rassicuranti_ , in qualche modo, come un dolce sonno ristoratore dopo mille fatiche. L’ansia e la preoccupazione che aveva provato di fronte a quei piccoli e strani fenomeni scomparvero, scoppiate come bolle di sapone. Anche la tristezza e la disperazione sembravano essersi allentate. Si avvicinò alla finestra per chiuderla e solo allora notò la luna piena. Era di una strana sfumatura violacea, appena più scura del rosa dei suoi poteri. Il suo sguardo si perse in essa, velandosi anch’esso della stessa sfumatura rosato - violacea. Quasi senza rendersene conto, scavalcò la finestra e iniziò a camminare nell’aria, come forse avrebbe saputo fare Hay Lin, ma di sicuro non lei. Quasi non si rendeva conto di camminare, aveva la testa meravigliosamente vuota e gli occhi fissi su quella luna che la stava incantando. Non riusciva nemmeno ad avvertire il Cuore che le premeva nella mano in un inutile tentativo di metterla in guardia. Will camminò, camminò ancora attraversando mezza città e ritrovandosi sopra quello che avrebbe dovuto essere l’Heatherdome, il centro commerciale della città, ma che invece era stato sostituito da un bastione nero, quasi invisibile nella notte. Will abbassò lo sguardo, ma rimase impassibile. Non provava alcuna emozione, né stupore, né paura, né nient’altro. Come se sotto i suoi piedi ci fosse un’invisibile scala, scese fino ad entrare da una finestra, gli occhi ormai completamente velati di viola.

Non appena il suo piede nudo si poggiò sul freddo pavimento, avvolto dalla nebbia, tutto scomparve come se non fosse mai esistito.

Will compresa.

Il sole sembrava essere assopito come gli studenti dello Sheffield Istitute, perché non voleva saperne né di salire sulla linea dell’orizzonte, né tantomeno di scaldare. Cornelia si strinse nel suo lungo cappotto mentre saliva le scale che l’avrebbero portata all’ingresso dell’edificio. Lì, come sempre, avrebbe trovato Will, Irma, Taranee e Hay Lin. Era un’abitudine naturale iniziare la giornata scolastica con un saluto, anche veloce e assonnato, alle amiche di sempre.

Ma quella mattina qualcosa non quadrava.

L’ingresso era pieno di poliziotti e le sue amiche erano in un angolo vicino all’ufficio della preside Knickerbocker, agitatissime. Persino Irma, che al mattino era sempre uno zombie, sembrava preda di una strana frenesia.

Cornelia si avvicinò in fretta e chiese senza preamboli: «Cosa succede?»

Irma le rispose agitando le braccia come una forsennata: «Will è scomparsa!»

«Cosa?»

«Abbiamo visto Susan entrare nell’ufficio della Knickerbocker e stamattina ha chiamato Taranee agitatissima, credendo che fosse scappata di casa per aver litigato con lei e che fosse a casa di qualcuna di noi.»

La ragazza con gli occhiali sospirò: «E la cosa più grave è che non riesco a rintracciarla neanche telepaticamente...»

Cornelia le guardò serissima: «Temete che la polizia non possa trovarla?»

Hay Lin annuì con aria dispiaciuta: «Temo che dovremo indagare noi... a modo nostro.»

«D’accordo, allora. Usciamo e vediamo cosa possiamo fare.»

«Allora, Taranee?»

«Niente. Non riesco a sentirla neanche qui.»

Cornelia si guardò intorno. Molto strano che i poteri della Guardiana del Fuoco facessero cilecca. Nemmeno trasferirsi con la Dislocazione nella cameretta di Will sembrava essere servito a qualcosa, tranne che ad acuire in ognuna di loro la sensazione di vuoto. Nonostante la stanza fosse coloratissima e molto simpatica, con la presenza di tutte le ranocchie che Will adorava, senza la padrona di casa tutto aveva l’aria di essere molto triste. L’unica cosa che avevano trovato erano frammenti di vetro di una lampadina rotta, troppo poco per costituire davvero un indizio. Irma aveva trovato il cellulare di Will abbandonato sul comodino, con l’avviso della miriade di messaggi che le avevano inviato e Hay Lin aveva provato a cercare fra i gli oggetti dell’amica, con delicatezza, qualche altra stranezza che potesse aiutarle nella loro ricerca.

Cornelia, stufa, decise di ricorrere alla magia. Di solito preferiva evitare di usarla, ma il dubbio che l’amica fosse in pericolo l’attanagliava. Si avvicinò al davanzale, alla ricerca del fiore che aveva regalato a Will qualche mese prima. Era un’azalea rosa e constatò con un sorriso che l’amica l’aveva trattata con cura. Mise una mano sulla terra del vasetto, chiuse gli occhi e cercò d’interrogare la pianta sulla sorte dell’amica, ma non appena cercò di usare i suoi poteri si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Spalancò gli occhi e le sfuggì un urletto che attirò l’attenzione delle compagne.

«Corny!»

«Che succede?»

La ragazza dai lunghi e fluenti capelli biondi arretrò spaventata: «Io... io volevo solo parlare con l’azalea, giuro, nient’altro...»

Hay Lin si sporse per guardare e si mise la mano sulla bocca: quella che Cornelia aveva definito azalea era ora una pianta sconosciuta, viola e nera, con spine aguzze e un profumo nauseante.

Taranee assunse un’espressione ancora più seria: «Ok, qua c’è decisamente qualcosa che non va... qualcosa di grosso... e a questo punto, qualcosa di magico.»

Hay Lin prese in mano la situazione: «Dobbiamo parlarne con l’Oracolo. Magari anche con la nonna.»

Irma intervenne: «E come facciamo a raggiungere Kandrakar senza il Cuore?»

La ragazza cinese le sorrise dolcemente, prendendole la mano e cercando di essere forte e rassicurante come sicuramente avrebbe saputo esserlo Will: «Siamo le Guardiane, c’è una scintilla del Cuore di Kandrakar in ognuna di noi, nei nostri poteri. E io sono convinta che quattro scintille facciano una piccola luce... »

Le ragazze si misero in cerchio, prendendosi per mano e concentrandosi sulla loro destinazione. Si dislocarono in un fortissimo lampo di luce, che invece di svanire indenne come sempre esplose rumorosamente, distruggendo oggetti, dilaniando cuscini e rane di peluche e lasciando la camera di Will in uno stato disastroso.

L’Oracolo, osservando tutto questo, sospirò amaramente.

Qualcosa decisamente non andava.


	2. Precipitando nel buio

#  _Precipitando nel buio_

L’Oracolo accolse le ragazze con una profonda ruga di preoccupazione sulla fronte, solitamente sempre rilassata.

«Benvenute, Guardiane. Conosco già il motivo per cui siete giunte fin qui e mi sento di condividere la vostra preoccupazione.»

Taranee, che da trasformata sembrava perdere ogni ombra di timidezza, fece un passo avanti: «Allora diteci dov’è Will! Andremo subito a prenderla!»

«Lo farei volentieri... se lo sapessi...»

La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresa: «Non... non lo sapete? Voi che sapete sempre tutto... non sapete dove sia una vostra Guardiana?»

L’oracolo mise i piedi a terra e si avviò verso una delle grande finestre sull’Infinito: «Una potente e malvagia magia sta turbando l’animo della Custode del Cuore, con gravissime conseguenze. La Guardiana della Terra se ne è già accorta e con lei l’intera Kandrakar... guardate il cielo. Mai era stato così coperto da nubi temporalesche...»

Hay Lin intervenne: «E ora cosa facciamo?»

L’Oracolo scosse la testa: «Sinceramente... non lo so...»

Silenzio.

Le orecchie di Will non avevano più colto una sola parola da quando era lì, né si era mai fermata. Aveva continuato a camminare per i corridoi del Castello Oscuro senza provare né stanchezza né alcun altro bisogno fisico, apparentemente sola con i suoi pensieri, ma in realtà non era affatto sola.

In mezzo a quelle mura, Will rimuginò su tutti gli eventi e le persone che in qualche modo l’avevano fatta star male, e quelli che erano solo tristezza e stanchezza divennero in poco tempo rabbia, una rabbia furiosa e quasi incontrollata. Aveva davanti agli occhi le figure di sua madre, dei professori, di Matt e dell’Oracolo e l’unico sentimento che provava nei loro confronti era un sfrenato desiderio di farli a pezzi, distruggerli spiritualmente e magari anche fisicamente. Era quel luogo a influenzarla, se ne rendeva vagamente conto, ma quell’atmosfera riusciva a tirare fuori il peggio di lei, quei sentimenti repressi e nascosti persino a se stessa, e per la prima volta Will pensò di essere riuscita finalmente a scoprire la sua vera anima; un’anima stufa di essere sfruttata e bistrattata, a cui veniva chiesto un attimo prima di salvare il mondo mentre quello dopo le veniva rinfacciato di non essere riuscita a finire i compiti. Sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque e lei era veramente stufa di fare la brava bambina e l’eroina perfetta.

Era grata a quel luogo di oscurità per averglielo fatto capire, per averle permesso di comprendere davvero quello che da sola non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di ammettere a se stessa. Si sentiva incredibilmente rilassata e in pace, la sua rabbia furiosa divenne placido desiderio di malvagità. Sì, voleva fare del male a chi l’aveva fatta soffrire, e magari anche qualcosa di più. Perché limitarsi, dopotutto, se per la prima volta si sentiva felice e in pace con se stessa? Quel luogo, in maniera inconscia, le suggeriva che rimanendo lì avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto quello che in quel momento desiderava. In fondo non era da sola. Nei corridoi aveva incontrato tantissime persone, attratte come lei in un momento di profonda tristezza: ragazzi della sua età, bambini, adulti e anche anziani, tutti accumunati dallo stesso sentimento che quelle mura accentuavano e mutavano in un puro desiderio di oscurità.

Tutti desideravano _essere_ oscurità.

Will iniziò a provare una sensazione di vuoto, quasi di fame. Fu il castello stesso a suggerirle in maniera inconscia dove dirigersi.

Qualche corridoio dopo giunse finalmente alla sua meta, una lunga fila di persone che attendeva in silenzio il proprio turno di placare quella fame di oscurità. Will si aggiunse a loro, osservando con un pizzico di curiosità chi la precedeva: alcuni avevano un aspetto perfettamente normale, come lei, e forse proprio come lei si addentravano in quella sala per la prima volta; altri avevano gli occhi completamente neri e sembravano incapaci di provare emozioni, ma era solo un’apparenza, Will lo avvertiva benissimo, quello che emanavano era un odio gelido e profondo; qualcun altro invece aveva dei veri e propri tratti mostruosi, come orecchie a punta, artigli, pelle dall’aspetto plastico e altri aspetti tanto spaventosi quanto affascinanti, che la ragazza si ritrovò a bramare con tutta se stessa. Quello che stava cercando, qualunque cosa fosse, l’avrebbe resa così, carica di malvagità e odio. _Meravigliosa._

La fila avanzava e finalmente, quando mancava poco al suo turno, vide cosa l’attendeva: una vasca interrata, a cui accedere con una scaletta, che sembrava riempirsi di un’acqua nera e vagamente solida ogni qualvolta qualcuno entrasse. Quella sostanza nera avvolgeva l’ospite in un piccolo vortice e sembrava venisse assorbita dalla pelle stessa. Poi, com’era cominciato, finiva in un lampo. Ma nulla era più come prima.

Finalmente venne il suo turno. Con passo sicuro, Will scese la scaletta in un lampo e si mise al centro della vasca. Allargò le braccia, reclinò la testa all’indietro e, in un muto desiderio, _anzi_ , in un muto _comando_ , chiamò a sé l’oscurità.

Con gli occhi chiusi, la ragazza ebbe davvero l’impressione di entrare in una dimensione in cui la luce era bandita. Sentì quella sostanza carica di malvagità avvolgersi intorno a lei, come un freddo ma rassicurante abbraccio, stretto, sempre più stretto, a tratti persino soffocante. E poi la sensazione più strana che ebbe mai provato: era come se la sua pelle si sciogliesse per accogliere dentro di sé quell’ombra, ma allo stesso tempo aveva i brividi, brividi di freddo, aghi di gelido odio che le trapassavano la pelle, l’anima, il cuore, rendendola totalmente diversa, più potente, più crudele, più malvagia, più avida. Sì, avida di quella trasformazione che per lei stava avvenendo troppo lentamente. Provò con tutta l’anima il desiderio di continuare la sua metamorfosi e l’oscurità sembrò obbedirle. Nonostante il suo turno fosse finito, la vasca si riempì, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora. Will, come se fosse nella sua adorata piscina, s’immerse in quel buio e lo assorbì tutto, avidamente. Ma quando si riaprirono i suoi occhi, invece che essere neri, erano appena adombrati.

Qualcuno, nell’ala più buia, segreta e proibita del castello, aveva osservato tutto con attenzione. Quella ragazzina, all’apparenza come tutte le altre, aveva assorbito da sola la quantità di buio che sarebbe dovuta servire per tutte le persone in coda, che ora la osservavano con astio, invidia e desiderio di vendetta. Tuttavia lei sembrava felice e soddisfatta, nonostante non avesse nemmeno completato il primo stadio della trasformazione.

_Straordinario._

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrando la sua energia nelle mura che erano ormai praticamente un’estensione del suo stesso corpo. Doveva condurre a sé quella straordinaria ragazza, scoprirne il segreto, _farla sua_.

Perché no, decisamente non poteva permettere si mescolasse ai mille altri demoni del suo castello.

Taranee entrò in camera sbattendo la porta, una cosa che tanto faceva infuriare sua madre. Si buttò sul letto aspettandosi le sue urla, che però non vennero. Forse era uscita.

_Peccato._

Aveva una gran voglia di litigare furiosamente con qualcuno, e la persona al mondo con cui le riusciva meglio era sua madre.

Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi. S’immaginò la mamma che la sgridava furiosa, un pensiero che normalmente sarebbe stato spiacevole, ma che in quel momento la rasserenò. Un sorriso soddisfatto le si allargò sul viso.

_Cosa poteva dirle, anzi, cosa poteva farle al ritorno per farla soffrire?_

A quel pensiero Taranee sbarrò gli occhi e scattò seduta sul letto, la rabbia che aveva provato fino a un attimo prima ridotta a cenere spenta.

_No, non era normale._

Spesso era furiosa con sua madre, qualche volta ideava anche delle piccole vendette nei suoi confronti, vero, ma normalmente non le sarebbe mai saltato in mente l’idea di farla soffrire così gratuitamente.

Doveva per forza c’entrare con la scomparsa di Will.

La mano corse al telefono, le dita rapide composero un numero che conosceva a memoria e per ogni squillo diede un piccolo morso all’unghia del mignolo, in gesto più tipico di Will che suo.

«Chi è?»

Taranee si morse un labbro. Come temeva.

«Hay Lin, sono Taranee, ascoltami. In questo momento sei molto nervosa, vero?»

L’amica le rispose in tono molto piccato: «Sì, e allora?»

«Hai voglia di litigare col primo che passa...»

«E tu con questa telefonata ti stai candidando al primo posto, sai?»

«Vorresti insultarmi?»

«Sì!»

«Vorresti picchiarmi?»

«Sì!»

«Vorresti farmi quanto più male possibile?»

«SÌ!!!»

«E ti sembra normale?»

Seguì qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Hay Lin singhiozzò: «No... scusami, scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso, non penso quello che ti ho detto, perdonami...»

Taranee sospirò: «Lo so, lo so... tu non sei una persona violenta né aggressiva... »

La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire ancora un singhiozzo: «Come... come sapevi...»

«Mi sentivo esattamente come te un attimo fa.»

«Fortuna che mi hai fermata!»

Taranee ridacchiò: «Fortuna che non sei una persona impulsiva o polemica come...»

Un lampo attraversò la mente delle due Guardiane.

«Io chiamo Irma!»

«E io Cornelia! Sperando di fermarle prima che facciano una strage...»

Will entrò nella stanza con passo calmo e sicuro. Qualcosa, o qualcuno, l’aveva condotta con estrema sicurezza fra i corridoi più oscuri e sperduti del castello, dove i suoi occhi non potevano vedere, ma dove poteva avvertire provenire un’enorme energia, più forte persino di quello della stessa Kandrakar.

In quell’enorme sala, però, c’era qualcosa di diverso. Sei candelabri con tre candele ognuno galleggiavano nell’aria emanando una fioca luce azzurrina che le permetteva di intravvedere, al fondo, un’imponente figura seduta su una sorta di trono.

Egli vestiva solo con un paio di pantaloni, lasciando piedi e petto nudi. Era molto più grande di Will, probabilmente in piedi la sua altezza avrebbe sfiorato i tre metri, e il suo corpo era completamente nero lucido, dalla pelle ai capelli lunghi fin quasi alla cinta, che metteva in risalto i muscoli ben definiti dell'addome. Nonostante questo, si poteva distinguere perfettamente ogni lineamento del suo volto, giovane e affascinante, quasi statuario, albergato da un sorriso contenuto ma rassicurante, in grado di infondere fiducia a chiunque fosse giunto al suo imponente cospetto. I suoi occhi erano quasi magnetici, con un'iride bluastra e luminescente, come un fuoco fatuo color indaco che bruciava incastonato fra le sue palpebre dalle ciglia morbide, che l'avvolgevano come in un abbraccio. Non era umano, e lo si notava dalle orecchie appuntite, appena coperte da alcune ciocche di capelli, e dalla lunga e possente coda che si avviluppava intorno al suo scranno come un serpente ormai domato di cui richiamava la forma. Will se ne infatuò al primo sguardo. Oltre ad essere terribilmente bello, emanava un’enorme energia e un’oscurità a dir poco infinita, e questo l’attirava inevitabilmente. Quando vide la creatura alzarsi, quasi istintivamente, chinò il capo in una piccola riverenza.

« **Benvenuta nelle mie stanze più segrete.** »

La sua voce era melodiosa e profonda. La ragazza seppe subito che quel tono l’avrebbe ammaliata e che le sarebbe stato impossibile mentirgli.

« **Sai chi sono?** »

Will rispose con sincerità: «No.»

L’essere si avvicinò ancora, lentamente: « **Sono colui che ti ha condotta qui, nel mio piccolo regno di oscurità e malvagità.** »

«Allora te ne sono infinitamente grata.»

« **Come ti chiami?** »

«Will, mio signore.»

La creatura sorrise dolcemente: « **Non essere così formale, Will, in fondo mi conosci da sempre, anche se non mi hai mai incontrato.** »

Allo sguardo perplesso della ragazza, l’essere scoppiò in una risata quasi cristallina: « **Una parte di me è presente da sempre nel cuore di ogni creatura esistente. Io sono l’incarnazione stessa dell’oscurità, da cui nessuno è immune. Tant’è che ognuno mi conosce con un nome diverso, tutti corretti perché esprimono la paura e il terrore per la parte più malvagia di sé. Guardami, Will: qual è secondo te il mio nome?** »

La ragazza lo fissò per un secondo, poi disse con sicurezza: «Shalek.»

L’essere alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: « **Curioso... questo nome mi era già stato dato, tanto, tanto tempo fa... da una ninfa... è forse il mio nome più antico e segreto...** »

A quelle parole Will comprese da dove le era uscito: «La ninfa Xin-Jing...»

Shalek sbarrò gli occhi: « **Ma allora tu sei...** »

Con un gesto lento ed elegante Will fece uscire il Cuore di Kandrakar: «La sua erede. È stato il Cuore stesso ad avermi suggerito il tuo nome.»

La creatura scoppiò a ridere di gusto: « **Ma certo, ecco che si spiegano molte cose!** »

Shalek si avvicinò incuriosito al monile, l’osservò con attenzione, poi rivolse il suo sguardo a Will: « **Affascinante, certo... ma tu per me lo sei infinitamente di più.** »

La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa. Era la prima volta che qualcuno, dopo aver visto il Cuore di Kandrakar, le rivolgeva parole del genere.

« **Ti prego, mostrami il tuo vero aspetto.** »

Senza aggiungere una parola, Will si trasformò assumendo l’aspetto di Guardiana di Kandrakar. Shalek le girò attorno un paio di volte.

« **Meravigliosa. Il tuo aspetto terrestre non ti rende giustizia. Ti prego, di fronte a me rimani così.** »

«Come desideri. Ma solo se anche tu farai lo stesso con me.»

« **Oh! Te ne sei accorta?** »

Will sorrise in modo puramente malvagio: «Il mio potere si basa sull’energia, e quella che sento provenire da te è immensa.»

Shalek le si avvicinò, alzandole il volto con un dito. La Guardiana sentì il cuore riempirsi di felicità, come se non avesse atteso altro nella vita che quel tocco freddo e carico di potere.

« **Rimani qui con me e lo vedrai. Col tempo imparerai a conoscermi completamente, anche nel mio vero aspetto.** »

«Non vedo l’ora.»

Shalek tornò a sedersi sul suo trono: « **Dunque, Will... fai pure come se fossi a casa tua. Se posso fare qualcosa per te non esitare a parlare.** »

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, con una luce avida e malvagia negli occhi: «Fammi continuare la mia metamorfosi.»

« **Desideri diventare una creatura dell’oscurità?** »

La ragazza alzò il monile, facendo intravvedere che la sfera di vetro era leggermente opaca: «Con tutto il mio Cuore.»

Shalek la guardò deliziato. La sorte gli aveva portato in dono una creatura magnifica, con un potere quasi pari al suo e un desiderio di oscurità e potere che in tanti millenni non aveva mai visto.

« **Sei una creatura magica molto potente, Will,** c **i vorrà una quantità immensa di oscurità per completare la tua trasformazione.** »

«La _nostra_ trasformazione. Mia e del Cuore.»

Shalek alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: « **Vuoi mutare il Cuore di Kandrakar stesso?** »

«La mia essenza è parte di esso, e io voglio essere _completamente_ malvagia. Se il Cuore non mi seguirà sarà impossibile.»

« **Sei consapevole di cosa accadrà?** »

«Sì.»

« **E ti sta bene?** »

Lo sguardo di Will brillò: «Non vedo l'ora.»

L’essere sorrise: « **Ambiziosa, avida di potere e sfrontata... mi piaci ogni secondo di più, sai?** »

«Anch’io mi sto piacendo molto di più così rispetto a prima.»

Shalek sorrise, il sorriso più bello del mondo: « **Posso offrirti quello che mi chiedi, ma mi ci vorrà del tempo per accumulare una così grande quantità di oscurità. Nel frattempo...** »

Con un gesto fece apparire un pouf di fronte al suo trono.

« **... perché non ci conosciamo meglio? Una lunga chiacchierata per conoscere il meglio... e il _peggio_ di noi.**»

Will si accomodò: «Con molto piacere. Posso solo chiedere un favore?»

« **Ogni tuo desiderio è anche il mio, Will.** »

La Guardiana lo guardò seria: «Questo luogo di oscurità è fin troppo luminoso per i miei gusti.»

Shalek schioccò le dita e tutti i candelabri, tranne i due più vicini a loro, si spensero. Ormai erano visibili solo loro.

«Ora mi sento più a mio agio.»


	3. Vedendo nell’oscurità

#  _Vedendo nell’oscurità_

Hay Lin era consapevole che correre per i corridoi di Kandrakar non era un comportamento degno di una Guardiana, ma in quel momento non le importava. L'unica cosa importante era trovare la sua adorata nonna, il suo unico faro in quel mare di disperazione. L'ansia attanagliava il cuore della ragazzina. Dov'era Yan Lin? Di solito era la prima ad accoglierla quando arrivava alla fortezza, soprattutto se era da sola.

«Nonna? Nonna? Onorevole Yan Lin?»

Zoppicando e tenendo come sempre le mani nascoste nelle ampie maniche, una figura minuta si avvicinò: «Eccomi, eccomi, quanta fretta... ma non ti avevo insegnato ad essere più paziente?»

Hay Lin le buttó le braccia al collo, sul punto di piangere: «Nonna!»

Yan Lin sorrise dolcemente ricambiando l'abbraccio: «Cosa succede, piccola mia?»

La ragazza sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi isterica: «E me lo chiedi? Will non si trova, i nostri poteri sembrano impazziti, io riesco solo ad evocare tornadi ed uragani, e siamo tutte sempre più nervose...»

La donna rise: «Mi sembra il minimo con quello che vi sta succedendo, tesoro...»

«Non parlo di un nervosismo normale, nonna, ma di una rabbia furiosa da distruggere tutto e tutti quelli che ci circondano! Non mi puoi dire che sia normale!»

«Uhm... in effetti questo non è nella norma.»

«Visto? Ma mi sembra che le altre non si rendano veramente conto della gravità di tutto questo!»

Yan Lin sorrise, con quel sorriso che era sempre in grado di calmarla: «Andrà tutto bene, piccola mia, abbi fiducia. Ne parlerò con l'Oracolo, intensificheremo le ricerche di Will, ma ora, ti prego, torna a casa e cerca di calmarti, va bene?»

Hay Lin annuì, ma la nonna insistette: «Me lo prometti?»

«Sì.»

«Brava la mia nipotina! Su, asciuga quelle lacrime e fammi un bel sorriso. Andrà tutto bene.»

Un pochino più sollevata, in un lampo di luce Hay Lin sparì dal Centro dell'Infinito lasciando l'onorevole Yan Lin sola. Allora dal suo volto sparì il suo solito rassenerante sorriso, sostituito da un ghigno che di rassicurante aveva ben poco. Il cielo sempre sereno di Kandrakar di colpo s'incupí e la luce che aveva sempre avvolto quel luogo di pace s'affievolí d'un tratto, lasciando l'intera fortezza in una penombra violacea.

Solo a quel punto l'Oracolo la raggiunse.

«Ottimo lavoro, Onorevole Yan Lin, un inganno perfetto.»

«Grazie, Oracolo.»

«E ora non ci resta che attendere che tutto si compia.»

Quanto tempo era passato da quando avevano cominciato a parlare? Né Will né Shalek avrebbero saputo dirlo. Forse erano lì da cinque minuti o forse dall'inizio del tempo stesso.

Shalek aveva iniziato a parlare dei suoi progetti futuri, fatti di odio e distruzione. All'inizio ci era andato cauto, scegliendo con molta cura le parole per non spaventare la sua giovane ospite, ma Will lo aveva sorpreso nuovamente ascoltandolo fino alla fine e chiedendo lei stessa i dettagli più raccapriccianti. Allora era partito a briglia sciolta, aprendo la sua anima come non aveva mai fatto con alcuna creatura prima d'allora. Anche i demoni che lui stesso aveva creato avevano paura di lui, e ne era perfettamente consapevole.

_Will no._

Era curiosa, avida di sapere tutto su di lui. Lo ascoltava in silenzio, senza perdersi una parola, e quando era lui a chiederle un parere, si sentiva rispondere esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire, non apprezzamenti, non lodi, ma critiche fredde, razionali, crudeli.

Shalek l’adorava per questo. Non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno della sua presenza e si ritrovava a immaginare sempre più spesso quanto sarebbe stata magnifica in versione demone.

Will da parte sua pendeva dalle labbra di Shalek. Quella che era stata una piccola infatuazione era diventata presto amore e adorazione. Non voleva altro che rimanere ad ascoltarlo per sempre, circondata dalla sua coda che avvolgeva la sua poltrona in un abbraccio indiretto, accarezzando gli spuntoni d’acciaio che partivano da dietro il suo collo e venivano giù, fino a terminare in una punta avvitata in grado di squarciare qualunque cosa. Continuando a discutere, aveva poi notato che le sue mani, che continuavano a gesticolare, erano particolari, senza dita, sostituite da lunghissimi e sottili artigli che muovendosi riflettevano la luce delle candele. Quando lo sguardo della ragazza si abbassò e si posò sui suoi piedi nudi, scoprì che non avevano più forma umana, ma più simile a quella di un uccello o di un dinosauro, con tre grosse dita artigliate davanti e una dietro il tallone. Will non si spaventò minimamente, limitandosi a pensare che con degli arti così la presa sul terreno doveva essere perfetta.

I cambiamenti al corpo di Shalek continuavano senza sosta, ma in modo così naturale che le sarebbe stato impossibile dire quando fossero avvenuti o se invece non fosse sempre stato così. Il suo corpo si fece ancora più possente, un vero e proprio fascio di muscoli e nervi, quasi animalesco; le sue orecchie, che prima erano semplicemente appuntite, sembrarono allungarsi fino a diventare delle vere e proprie corna arrotondate all’indietro, come quelle di un ariete; il suo stesso volto si allungò, diventando simile a quello di un lupo, e parlando si potevano intravvedere le enormi zanne al suo interno. Nonostante dell’essere che si era presentato a Will non fosse rimasto quasi nulla, agli occhi della ragazza Shalek non aveva perso un briciolo del suo fascino, anzi, la sua ammirazione per lui era persino aumentata, desiderando anche lei un corpo che fosse letale e intriso di malvagità come il suo, mal celando la sua impazienza.

Shalek smise improvvisamente di parlare, guardandola serio, quasi minaccioso. Will non fece una piega, restituendogli uno sguardo altrettanto profondo. Quando Shalek riaprì bocca, però, anche la sua voce era cambiata. Era come se alla sua voce originaria, rimasta di sottofondo, se ne fosse sovrapposta un’altra, rauca, mostruosa, simile a un ringhio, che non aveva nulla di umano.

« ** _Nessuno prima d’ora era mai riuscito a conoscermi così a fondo e per così tanto tempo. Ormai dovresti poter vedere il mio vero aspetto._** »

Will annuì: «Lo vedo.»

« ** _E cosa ne pensi?_** »

La ragazza accarezzò invidiosa il pungiglione alla fine della coda di Shalek: «Che è meraviglioso, ancor più del precedente. E che non vedo l’ora di essere anch’io così.»

« ** _Sei la prima creatura che non ha paura di me._** »

«E perché dovrei avere paura? Sei tutto ciò che desidero.»

« ** _E tu? Come ti senti?_** »

La ragazza sorrise in modo puramente malvagio: «Come un bozzolo o un uovo che contiene il peggiore demone mai esistito, che dentro di me raschia per poter uscire... ogni secondo passato in questa forma umana, costretta da questi poteri di luce, è per me la più grande delle sofferenze.»

Il volto di Shalek si distese nello stesso sorriso: « ** _Quindi sei pronta a compiere il grande passo?_** »

«Definirmi pronta è un puro eufemismo.»

« ** _Allora seguimi._** »

Shalek si alzò dal suo trono e attraversò la stanza, seguito a ruota da Will, che solo a quel punto poté notare che l’altezza del demone era cresciuta ulteriormente, ormai gli arrivava appena sopra il ginocchio.

Attraversarono in silenzio diverse stanze, seguiti dai due candelabri, fino a che, di colpo, Shalek s’arrestò.

« ** _Questa è una zona del castello proibita a chiunque. Mi piace chiamarla “L’abisso senza fondo”._** »

«Bel nome.»

« ** _In questa voragine è custodita abbastanza oscurità da poter nutrire questa fortezza e tutti i suoi abitanti per secoli, forse anche per qualche millennio. C’è abbastanza potere di cui nutrirsi da poterci fare indigestione._** »

Will si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mentre la sua anima si contorceva dall’impazienza: «Non ci scommetterei, la mia sete di potere, oscurità e malvagità è immensa, così profonda che forse nemmeno tu riesci a immaginarla.»

Shalek si chinò verso di lei, l’avvolse nella sua coda e con il suo pungiglione le alzò delicatamente il viso verso l’alto: « ** _Questo è il mio dono per te, Will. Diventa il demone più potente e crudele mai esistito. Diventa la regina del mio regno e rimani con me per sempre, te ne prego. Insieme compiremo le peggiori atrocità mai immaginate, tali che tutto quello di cui abbiamo discusso finora sembreranno solo una favola per spaventare i bambini. Possiamo riscrivere il concetto stesso di Oscurità e di Male._** »

Il cuore di Will si riempì di gioia: «Non desidero altro che diventare degna di te e rimanere al tuo fianco per sempre.»

« ** _Allora vai, assorbi tutto il potere che puoi e anche di più, diventa l’incubo peggiore che l’universo abbia mai visto, superami se puoi. Dimostrami che questo abisso ha un fondo, e che tu sei in grado di sfondarlo._** »

Shalek la liberò dalla sua presa e Will si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso maligno: «Con immenso piacere.»

Si lasciò andare di spalle, in caduta libera verso l’abisso, mentre l’oscurità, in modo ancora più violento e feroce di quanto accaduto nella vasca, entrava a fare parte di lei.

Sopra la voragine, Shalek attese, immobile ma impaziente, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto per un tempo indefinito. Quasi non osava immaginare la magnificenza della creatura che ne sarebbe uscita.

Improvvisamente qualcosa di scuro balzò fuori dalla voragine atterrando con un tonfo alle sue spalle. Shalek si voltò impaziente: una creatura nera come l’inchiostro, esattamente come lui, era appoggiata sul pavimento a quattro zampe e respirava profondamente a bocca aperta; dalle labbra uscì una voce, un sibilo oscuro e potente che, come già con la voce di Shalek, sovrapponeva alla voce originaria di Will un’altra mostruosa.

« _Ho assorbito l’oscurità del tuo abisso fino all’ultima goccia._ »

Il volto di Shalek si allargò in un ghigno: « ** _E ti è bastata?_** »

« _Oh, sì. Ma poi ho seguito il tuo consiglio e mi sono spinta oltre i miei limiti, assorbendone ben più di quanto il mio corpo potesse reggerne. Ho scavato nella mia anima fino a trovarne il grumo più scuro e aberrante e l’ho strappato a forza per portarlo in superficie, dandogli una forma... guardami, Shalek, e dimmi sinceramente..._ »

Will si alzò in piedi e, essendo ormai delle sue stesse dimensioni, lo guardò dritto negli occhi: « _... cosa ne pensi della mia rinascita?_ »

Il demone rimase ad ammirarla a bocca aperta. Il suo corpo era espressione di puro potere oscuro, esattamente come il suo, ma mentre l’aspetto di Shalek sembrava studiato per essere fondamentalmente forte e potente, quello di Will sembrava essere la più perfetta espressione di agilità e velocità, come se fosse diventata l’incarnazione stessa dei fulmini e dell’energia che fino a quel momento aveva controllato. La sua corporatura era estremamente più magra rispetto a prima; i piedi, che ricordavano quelli di Shalek, sfioravano appena il terreno, tenuti leggermente sollevati grazie a un paio di ali simili nella forma a quelle da Guardiana di Kandrakar, ma leggermente più grandi e molto rovinate, quasi strappate in qualche punto, e completamente ricoperte da grosse e complesse ragnatele, che ricadevano anche in altri punti del suo corpo. Le sue dita, sostituite da artigli lunghissimi e affilatissimi, erano appoggiate sui suoi nuovi abiti, anch’essi completamente neri: la parte superiore era ancora riconoscibile come la maglia del suo costume da Guardiana, anche se strappata e logora in molti punti, soprattutto nelle lunghe maniche; la parte inferiore era invece completamente diversa, una gonna lunga, simile a quella di Cornelia, ma strappata di netto, quasi a morsi, a metà delle cosce, lasciando solo un lembo a ricoprirle lateralmente un pezzo della gamba destra, che come la sua gemella era nuda, senza più traccia delle calze colorate che l’avevano caratterizzata precedentemente. Shalek alzò il suo sguardo al viso. I tratti fondamentali del volto e i capelli, anche se neri e un po’ più disordinati di prima, erano rimasti gli stessi, ma null’altro era come prima. Gli occhi di Will erano completamente neri, attraversati continuamente da scariche elettriche verdognole ad altissimo voltaggio, ma la parte più impressionate era probabilmente la sua bocca, che quando si apriva mostrava, al posto dei denti, numerosissimi e affilatissimi aghi, lunghi al punto da chiedersi come potessero stare tutti all’interno senza fuoriuscire quando le sue labbra erano chiuse.

« ** _Sei meravigliosamente spaventosa, il più orribile incubo che avrei mai potuto immaginare._** »

« _Grazie._ »

Will alzò la mano e fece uscire il Cuore di Kandrakar, adattato alle nuove dimensioni del suo palmo. Era anch’esso completamente nero, e la struttura metallica che sosteneva la sfera era distorta, come se fosse stata solidificata di colpo dopo averla sciolta nell’acido. Il nuovo demone sorrise.

« _Perfetto._ »

Alzò lo sguardo verso Shalek: « _Tu mi hai offerto una nuova, meravigliosa, malvagia vita, oltre che un posto al tuo fianco come regina. Permettimi di ricambiare il tuo dono._ »

Con gentilezza, Will afferrò la sua mano, sollevò con l’altra il Cuore e con quel gesto fece sparire entrambi nel nulla.


	4. Una stilla di speranza

#  _Una stilla di speranza_

Dopo un istante, o forse anche meno, Will e Shalek ricomparvero in un luogo completamente diverso, una fortezza oscura circondata da una notte senza stelle e da enormi nubi temporalesche e cariche di fulmini.

Lei sorrise, il sorriso più inquietante e malsano che potesse fare: « _Ecco il nostro nuovo regno... anzi, la base del nostro nuovo impero!_ »

Shalek fece lo stesso sorriso: « ** _Kandrakar_** ** _... ne ho sentito parlare spesso durante gli eoni, ma non l’avevo mai vista con i miei occhi..._** »

« _Che te ne pare?_ »

« ** _Sarà perfetta._** »

La coppia che incarnava il Male stesso dell’universo varcò la soglia del Centro dell’Infinito da dominatrice assoluta. La Fortezza sembrò piegarsi al loro volere, ingrandendosi di molto per farli passare. Con sicurezza, mano nella mano, attraversarono i saloni scuri, illuminati solo da una malsana luce rossastra, ammirando gli affreschi e i mosaici che, adattandosi al nuovo ambiente, non mostravano più i momenti più importanti e gioiosi della storia di Kandrakar e dell’universo stesso, ma gli episodi più oscuri e raccapriccianti, gli oscuri segreti che per millenni erano stati celati e che invece ora erano esibiti orgogliosamente come le future basi su cui costruire una nuova epoca.

Entrarono nella sala dove da sempre si riuniva la Congrega, vestita con tuniche nere, che al vederli s’alzò in piedi e s’inchinò in segno di rispetto e devozione. Will e Shalek si avvicinarono al centro della stanza, dove l’Oracolo, sollevato da terra e vestito anch’egli di nero, li accolse chinando il capo e inginocchiandosi.

«Will, Guardiana e custode di questi luoghi, tu ci hai fatto conoscere la via dell’Oscurità, ci hai preso per mano e ci hai condotti verso questa nuova strada. Siate tu e il tuo compagno la nostra guida.»

Nel vedere la persona che l’aveva sempre comandata a bacchetta sottomettersi completamente alla sua volontà, il cuore di Will si riempì di una gioia immensa. Lanciò un fugace sguardo al suo amore, che con un cenno le lasciò piena libertà di decisione. Allora il demone avanzò di qualche passo, per essere proprio al centro della Fortezza, alzò in alto il Cuore di Kandrakar distorto e parlò con voce solenne.

« _Fin dalla sua creazione, Kandrakar ha vegliato su ogni universo posto sotto la sua custodia affinché regnassero la pace e la concordia, sotto la luce benevola e rassicurante di questo luogo al centro dell’Infinito._ »

Il suo volto si allargò in un malevolo sorriso: « _Ma oggi su questi luoghi è sorta la notte, un’infinita oscurità senza luna né stelle, dove le ombre inghiottono la luce strappandola a morsi, dove dominano l’odio e la violenza. Su questo dovrà fondarsi e vegliare da oggi in poi Kandrakar: non più semplice spettatore degli eventi inevitabili, ma attore in prima persona sui mondi dove regna la pace per diffondere l’odio, il caos e la discordia, in ogni luogo sotto la sua giurisdizione e su tutti gli altri. Non esitiamo a intraprendere guerre per diffondere la Verità dell’odio in ogni luogo del creato, non esitiamo a distruggere ciò che è esistito per millenni e anche più. Oggi nasce una nuova era, in cui tutti saremo protagonisti e distruttori. Siete con me?_ »

La Congrega rispose con un urlo entusiasta e Shalek sorrise. A differenza di lui, che quasi immancabilmente mostrando il suo vero aspetto suscitava paura e orrore, Will sapeva manipolare le persone sfruttando l’aspetto più affascinante del sentimento che lui stesso incarnava, l’odio. Lei non aveva dovuto aspettare un momento di debolezza, aveva attaccato e vinto l’organo creato all’inizio dei tempi per combatterlo nel suo momento di massimo splendore quando lui non era mai riuscito neppure ad avvicinarcisi.

Era enormemente fiero di lei e l’amava come non mai.

Will continuò: « _Per questo motivo ho richiamato a me le mie compagne, perché condividano con noi la gioia della rinascita della Fortezza e siano il nostro braccio armato e più pericoloso nella nuova guerra che stiamo per intraprendere. Avanti, amiche mie, entrate!_ »

A quell’ordine varcarono fieramente l’ingresso le Guardiane.

Taranee, la Guardiana del fuoco, aveva l’aspetto di un demone completo ed era avvolta nel suo stesso elemento, una fiamma oscura, gelida e ardente.

Cornelia, la Guardiana della terra, aveva ancora il suo solito aspetto, ma i suoi occhi erano completamente neri, ed ad ogni suo passo sul pavimento si allargavano crepe e voragini.

Irma, la Guardiana dell’acqua, aveva ancora il suo aspetto, ma il ghigno sul suo volto non lasciava adito a dubbi sulla sua fedeltà alla nuova Congrega.

Will sibilò trattenendo a stento il fastidio: « _Dov’è Hay Lin?_ »

La ragazza attraversò correndo una sala dopo l’altra, cercando senza trovarlo un punto sicuro e rassicurante nel luogo che aveva sempre vegliato sulla pace. Non sapeva neanche lei esattamente da cosa stesse scappando.

Era appena uscita da scuola insieme alle sue amiche, quando erano state dislocate contro la loro volontà in uno strano luogo, che assomigliava vagamente a Kandrakar ma che sicuramente non lo era. E lì era scattato qualcosa nelle loro coscienze, qualcosa di nuovo e di sconosciuto, ma tremendamente malvagio e attraente. Quel desiderio di distruzione e di odio che qualche volta avevano provato negli ultimi giorni le aveva assalite d’un tratto, potente come mai prima d’allora, e le aveva cambiate profondamente. Nessuna si stupì quando Taranee, improvvisamente, cambiò aspetto sotto i loro occhi, anzi, ognuna di loro, lei compresa, provò nei suoi confronti una profonda invidia. Poi avevano sentito il Cuore di Kandrakar chiamarle e, silenziosamente, in fila una dietro l’altra, si erano incamminate verso la Sala della Congrega. Ma quando Hay Lin, l’ultima della fila, aveva intravvisto cos’era diventata Will, quel gigante spaventoso e oscuro, il suo cuore, invece di riempirsi di ammirazione com’era avvenuto a tutti, si era colmato di paura allo stato puro e, senza neppure pensare alle conseguenze, aveva sentito i suoi piedi voltarsi e iniziare a correre.

Con la coda dell’occhio, la ragazza notò una stanza dotata di un grosso portone e senza rifletterci troppo ci si infilò, chiudendo le porte con i suoi poteri e appoggiandosi sopra, ansimante. Ironico, per la Guardiana dell’aria, rimanere senza fiato.

Quando il suo cuore smise di cercare di uscirle dal petto, Hay Lin aprì gli occhi, per poi sbarrarli dalla sorpresa.

La stanza era occupata da quelle che sembravano gocce trasparenti e colorate: una era nera ed enorme, occupava metà della stanza da sola, alta e larga come le stesse pareti e in continua espansione, come se stesse cercando di sfondarle; altre tre molto più piccole, delle stesse dimensioni di un cuscino, le gravitavano intorno, una nera con riflessi arancioni, una verde con riflessi neri e una azzurra molto adombrata; l’ultima, argentea, leggermente offuscata, aveva un comportamento anomalo. Spesso si avvicinava alle altre, per poi allontanarsene di colpo. Hay Lin si riconobbe appieno in quella goccia argentata, così come riconobbe tutte le altre sue compagne. A quanto pare in quella stanza erano racchiuse delle piccole rappresentazioni di loro o dei loro poteri, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Rimase a guardarle per un po’, affascinata dalle loro luci e dai loro colori.

« _Dov’è?_ »

Irma rispose con un tono serio che le si era sentito pochissime volte: «Era con noi fino a poco fa.»

Will si spazientì: « _Tanto piacere! Io voglio sapere dov’è **ora!**_ »

Shalek osservò attentamente la sua compagna. Il suo animo era agitato dalla rabbia, anzi, da una furia cieca, e la cosa lo affascinava. Aveva sempre faticato a comprendere quel sentimento, che per lui era completamente impossibile provare. Aveva notato che spesso si associava all’odio, di cui era incarnazione, ma gli era difficile capire come facessero le persone a compiere atti incontrollabili e normalmente impossibili sotto l’influenza di quel sentimento. La sua Will, completamente furiosa per la sparizione della compagna, per esempio, stava subendo un’altra piccola mutazione: i suoi capelli stavano crescendo a vista d’occhio e le ciocche sembravano avere vita propria, frustando e cercando di afferrare ciò che le circondava; per non parlare poi della sua bocca, che si stava allargando diventando completamente sproporzionata. Shalek provò una fitta d’invidia. Perché lui era precluso da un sentimento così potente da poter rendere il suo amore ancora più mostruoso e stupendo?

Un membro della Congrega propose timidamente: «Possiamo andare a cercarla, non può essere andata lontano...»

Una ciocca di capelli di Will si avvolse attorno al collo del malcapitato, sollevandolo fino all’altezza dei suoi occhi: « _E non l’avete ancora fatto?_ »

Lo lasciò di colpo, facendolo quasi schiantare sul pavimento: « _Trovate Hay Lin. Le Guardiane devono essere unite, come è sempre stato._ »

Hay Lin rimase a fissare la goccia di Will, che sembrava essere più agitata di prima. Dovette ammettere a se stessa che era spaventosa quanto affascinante, una concentrazione di puro potere.

Fu in quel momento che, con la coda dell’occhio, vide la goccia che la rappresentava dirigersi con decisione verso quella più grande.

«NO!»

D’istinto, per fermarla, fece l’unica cosa che le fu possibile, l’abbracciò con tutte le sue forse per trattenerla. Una fortissima luce l’avvolse completamente, per poi spegnersi di colpo. Confusa, Hay Lin riaprì lentamente gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

_Cos’era successo?_

_Dov’era finita la sua Stilla?_

La cercò con lo sguardo per un po’, poi si rese conto di una cosa strana. Ora sapeva esattamente dove si trovava. Era nella Stanza delle Stille, le gocce colorate che contenevano l’essenza più pura dei loro poteri e che erano direttamente collegate alle loro anime. In passato avevano conosciuto la loro custode, Luba, ma non le avevano mai viste di persona. Lo sguardo di Hay Lin si posò sulla Stilla di Irma e d’un tratto ebbe l’irrefrenabile istinto di cingerla con le braccia, senza toccarla. Lo fece, sussurrandole dolcemente: «Irma... tu sei la Guardiana dell’acqua, fonte di vita, proprio come l’aria... è vero, l’acqua può anche uccidere, ma non è per questo che è nata. Tu lo sai, Irma... torna al tuo scopo originario... per favore, torna in te...»

Irma strinse gli occhi e li riaprì di scatto, non riconoscendo il posto. Dov’era finita? L’ultima cosa che ricordava chiaramente era di essere uscita da scuola...

Si voltò e per poco non urlò dallo spavento. Di fronte a lei c’era una versione gigantesca e mostruosa di Will, della sua cara amica che avevano cercato disperatamente nei due giorni precedenti. Lo spavento le riportò alla mente gli ultimi avvenimenti. Ma certo, erano state dislocate a Kandrakar e poi... poi era successo qualcosa di grave, per nulla paragonabile allo scatto di violenza del giorno prima che aveva avuto contro suo fratello Chris. Era come essersi risvegliati da un incubo ed accorgersi che in realtà il sogno non era ancora finito.

Cercando di non farsi notare troppo, Irma tentò di defilarsi, ma proprio mentre era fuori dalla vista venne nuovamente dislocata.

«Irma!»

«Hay Hey! Cosa...»

La Guardiana dell’acqua sbarrò gli occhi e si mise le mani sulla bocca. Cos’era successo alla sua amica? Il suo corpo sembrava aver perso consistenza ed era semitrasparente. Tuttavia Hay Lin non sembrava essere minimamente preoccupata per la sua situazione, visto che attraversò la sala e le corse incontro per abbracciarla: «Irma! Sei tornata in te!»

Al suo tocco la ragazza si spaventò ancora di più, perché l’amica era quasi intangibile. L’unica sensazione che provò al contatto fu quella di un vento tiepido che le sfiorava la pelle.

«Tu, invece, Hay Lin... non mi sembri molto... in te...»

«Sono fuori di me dall’ansia! Hai visto cosa sta succedendo? Dobbiamo fermarle, dobbiamo far rinsavire Will prima che ci porti di nuovo sotto la sua influenza! Se ci sono riuscita con te, forse insieme possiamo aiutare anche le altre...»

Irma, con un enorme sforzo, si obbligò a tacere. Per quanto avesse paura di trovarsi di fronte a un fantasma, Hay Lin non era evidentemente intenzionata a starla ad ascoltare e non poteva neanche darle totalmente torto. In qualche modo la Guardiana dell’aria le afferrò la mano e la trascinò a una bolla verde con riflessi nerastri.

«Questa è la Stilla di Cornelia. Se uniamo le nostre forze possiamo purificarla, come ho fatto prima con te.»

«Come fai ad esserne così sicura, Hay Hey? Se questa è davvero una Stilla io ci starei lontana, ti ricordi com’è andata con Luba l’ultima volta?»

«Non lo so in realtà, ma _sento_ che è la cosa giusta da fare.»

Irma sospirò, guardandola seriamente: «D’accordo, facciamo come vuoi tu. Il tempo stringe, ti stanno cercando dappertutto e tra poco avrò anch’io il mio bell’avviso di taglia...»

Le due ragazze si presero entrambe le mani, abbracciando al centro la Stilla della terra. Intorno a loro, come un satellite impazzito, continuava a vorticare la Stilla di Irma, mentre alle loro spalle quella di Will si faceva sempre più incombente e minacciosa.

Come prima, Hay Lin parlò alla Stilla con tono dolce: «Cornelia... tu sei la Guardiana della terra, di tutto ciò che è vivo e vitale... tu, che sei espressione della rinascita, non puoi votarti alla distruzione. Così come l’acqua e l’aria sono indispensabili alla terra per vivere, noi siamo qui per aiutarti... torna al tuo scopo originario... per favore, Cornelia, torna in te...»

Vedendo la goccia di fronte a lei contorcersi e agitarsi, emettendo piccole scariche, Irma fece una smorfia: «Mi associo a tutto quello che ha detto lei, Corny... dai, se non vuoi pensare ai nostri grandi doveri cosmici, torna almeno a litigare con me... non ci posso credere che non ti manchiamo neanche un po’...»

Lo sguardo scuro di Cornelia era alzato verso l’alto, dove Will stava discutendo in modo più o meno pacifico con l’ennesimo saggio che aveva provato a contraddirla. Sul suo volto c’era un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto, nel cuore la segreta speranza di diventare anche lei così, meravigliosamente spaventosa. E poi...

... poi gli occhi le bruciarono fortissimo, costringendola a chiuderli e a metterci le mani sopra. Quando li riaprì le iridi azzurre erano nuovamente visibili e il suo cervello iniziò a snebbiarsi. Un attimo dopo era scomparsa.

Will sbatté a terra anche il suo ultimo interlocutore: « _È_ _possibile che non si sappia nulla di ben due Guardiane scomparse nel nulla? Quando ero anch’io al loro servizio sapevano sempre come controllarmi..._ »

Shalek le si avvicinò. Non sapeva se calmarla o se lasciarle sfogare la sua furia, ma quando notò un dettaglio seppe cosa fare.

« ** _Anche la Guardiana della terra è appena sparita..._** »

Il demone guardò la sua compagna negli occhi. Vide chiaramente che quello che prima era solo un sospetto era diventato per lei una certezza.

« _Hay_ _Lin! È lei che me le sta strappando una ad una..._ »

La rabbia di Will sembrò aumentare a dismisura e Shalek sorrise.

« _La troverò e la fermerò io stessa._ »

Non poteva non essere felice di vedere quello sguardo omicida negli occhi dell’amata. Ormai era certo che non appena avesse ritrovato le amiche le avrebbe uccise. Non si era opposto al suo desiderio di averle al suo fianco, ma non aveva difficoltà ad ammettere di essere molto più soddisfatto nell’avere Will tutta per sé.

Cornelia era a disagio nel dare la mano all’evanescente Hay Lin e non la perdeva un attimo d’occhio. Lei sapeva cosa significava possedere i poteri delle Stille, anche se a lei erano toccate tutte e cinque, e, anche se era ancora meno convinta di Irma su quello che stavano facendo, si mise anche lei in cerchio intorno alla Stilla di Taranee, leggermente infastidita dalla sua e da quella di Irma che giravano attorno a loro come mosconi.

Irma fece una smorfia: «Non sono sicura che ci possiamo riuscire anche questa volta... Tara ha già completato la sua trasformazione...»

Hay Lin annuì convinta: «Andrà bene come lo è andato finora.»

Cornelia la guardò seria: «Procedi, allora. Noi ti aiuteremo con la nostra energia per purificare la Stilla di Taranee.»

La Guardiana dell’aria prese un profondo respiro, poi chiuse gli occhi e cominciò: «Taranee... tu sei la Guardiana del fuoco... forse potrai pensare che il tuo sia l’elemento più distruttivo , ma ti sbagli. Hai molte ragioni per le quali è stato più semplice per te trasformarti in demone, lo capiamo: il tuo elemento è il più difficile da controllare e domare, sei telepatica e ti è sempre stato semplice identificarti con ognuna di noi e in particolare con Will, a cui sei più legata da sempre... ora, però, ascoltaci. La tua fiamma non è sinonimo di distruzione, ma è una fiamma di vita, di energia, di gioia e di saggezza...»

Irma sorrise: «Non per nulla sei la più secchiona fra noi, Tara...»

Cornelia, di tutta risposta, le diede un pestone con il tacco dello stivale, per poi aggiungere: «Non starla ad ascoltare, conosci anche tu com’è fatta.»

Hay Lin continuò come se nulla fosse successo: «Noi siamo qui per aiutarti... entra in contatto con noi, torna al tuo scopo originario... per favore, Taranee, torna in te...»

Yan Lin si avvicinò a Will: «Se conosco abbastanza bene la mia nipotina, si è nascosta da qualche parte, un posto che considera sicuro... ma non conosce quasi nulla della Fortezza...»

L’Oracolo, in perfetto silenzio, stava scandagliando mentalmente ogni singola stanza di Kandrakar alla ricerca delle Guardiane perdute. Erano tutti talmente concentrati nelle ricerche che fu Will stessa ad accorgersi che le fiamme nere attorno a Taranee si erano improvvisamente spente e che il corpo della compagna si stava progressivamente schiarendo.

« _No, no, no..._ »

Prima ancora che la trasformazione fosse completata, Taranee scomparve senza che Will potesse fare nulla. La sua rabbia divenne furia cieca, tale che solo sbattendo a terra il piede demolì gran parte delle gradinate della Congrega.

La sua voce era deformata: « _Hay_ _**Lin** **...** hai **appena** decretato **la** tua **condanna** a **morte...** tua **e** di **tutti** coloro **che** ti **stanno** aiutando..._»

L’Oracolo finalmente parlò: «Le ho trovate. Sono tutte insieme nella Sala delle Stille.»

Will sorrise: « _E allora andiamo a prenderle._ »

Taranee scosse la testa: «È impossibile... voi volete... fermare Will... parlando alla sua Stilla?»

Hay Lin le rispose tranquillamente: «Con te ha funzionato, no?»

«Sì, ma Will ora è... _è_... non so neanche definire cosa sia!»

La ragazza non voleva assolutamente associare alla sua amica del cuore la parola “mostro”, ma sinceramente non sapeva assolutamente in che altro modo chiamarla.

Cornelia fece una smorfia: «Io invece non so come faremo a tenerci per mano... la Stilla è troppo grande!»

Hay Lin allargò le braccia, creando delle stringhe argentate di energia: «Usiamo i nostri poteri come tramite. Possiamo farcela.»

Irma si mise in posizione, ma senza rinunciare alla nota sarcastica: «Già, Hay Hey, pensiamo positivo... in fondo se non ce la facciamo condanniamo solo l’universo...»

Cornelia le rifilò un’occhiataccia: «Zitta e mettiti all’opera.»

Taranee sorrise. Adorava le sue amiche proprio perché riuscivano sempre a farle ritrovare fiducia.

Quando il cerchio fu formato, Hay Lin cominciò per l’ultima volta: «Will... come si può definirti in una sola parola? Guardiana e custode del Cuore di Kandrakar, il tuo potere è infinito, ce lo stai dimostrando anche adesso. Noi abbiamo fiducia in te, come ne abbiamo sempre avuta. Sei la nostra guida, il nostro faro, la nostra luce. Non possiamo accettare che la tua luce sia stata inghiottita dalle tenebre, è assurdo e inconcepibile. Permettici per questa volta di essere noi il tuo faro per tornare indietro... a cas...»

Il portone si spalancò con una violenza inaudita, uscendo addirittura dai cardini, mentre i nuovi padroni di Kandrakar facevano il loro ingresso trionfale nella sala.

« _Toc, toc... eccovi qua, finalmente..._ »

Irma si fece prendere dal panico: «Hay Lin, muoviti!»

Taranee l’avvertì: «Non interrompere il contatto!»

Will sorrise in modo perverso: « _Oh, volete morire tenendovi per mano? Che carine..._ »

Hay Lin alzò le braccia, stringendo il suo laccio d’energia sempre più strettamente intorno alla Stilla, fino quasi a farlo penetrare. Le sue compagne seguirono il suo esempio.

«Torna al tuo scopo originario... per favore, Will, torna in te...»

« _Io sono in me come non lo sono mai stata... peccato non poter dire lo stesso per voi, tra un attimo..._ »

Le tre Stille colorate si misero a girare come impazzite intorno alla loro gemella più grande, illuminandosi in un cerchio di luce bianca, come a voler imitare le loro proprietarie poco sotto di loro.

« _Sono curiosa... cosa credete di fare, esattamente?_ »

Hay Lin rispose per tutte: «Trovare ancora, in mezzo a quest’oceano di oscurità, una minuscola scintilla di luce...»

Come se la Stilla di Will l’avesse ascoltata, proprio nel mezzo, ci fu una minuscola, quasi invisibile, scarica elettrica rosa.

«... e ricaricarla con tutta la nostra energia!»

Quasi con un urlo liberatorio, la Guardiana dell’aria riversò nella Stilla della compagna la sua magia, seguita a ruota da tutte le altre. Will rise. Cosa credevano di fare? La sua oscurità era infinita, e nessuno avrebbe potuto...

Shalek vide la sua compagna sbarrare gli occhi e piegarsi in due, le mani sul petto.

« ** _Will?_** »

Il demone ansimava: « _Il cuore... mi stanno portando via il... cuore..._ »

Per la prima volta nella sua infinita esistenza, Shalek non fu felice di vedere qualcuno soffrire. L’ansia e la preoccupazione lo attanagliarono in una sensazione spiacevole e sconosciuta, quasi da togliergli il respiro. « ** _Will... cosa..._** »

Non riusciva più a pensare in modo razionale. Cosa poteva fare per aiutarla? Uccidere le Guardiane? Infonderle nuova oscurità? _Cosa?_

Lei gli afferrò la mano, quasi fosse l’ultima cosa che potesse fare: « _Shalek_ _... io... ti amo... non voglio... non farmi... andare..._ »

Il demone, preso dalla disperazione, le afferrò i polsi e cercò d’infonderle la sua oscurità, ma era un’emorragia inarrestabile. In pochi secondi Will si restrinse, i tratti mostruosi scomparvero e prima che davvero se ne potesse rendere conto, la Guardiana era tornata come prima, esanime. La seguirono tutte le altre Guardiane, che caddero in ginocchio di fronte alla Stilla di Will, ora nuovamente piccola, divisa però ancora fra il nero e il rosa. Nella Fortezza si diffusero timidi raggi di sole, insufficienti a spazzare totalmente le nubi.

Shalek, tenendola sollevata da terra, ancora con i polsi di Will fra le mani, provò a scuoterla delicatamente: « ** _Will? Will? Apri gli occhi... per favore..._** »

Ma gli occhi della ragazza non si mossero. Con un profondissimo sospiro, Shalek la mise a terra con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, poi posò una mano su di lei.

Irma fece appello a tutte le sue forze, appoggiandosi sui gomiti: «Lasciala... mostro... cosa vuoi... farle?»

Il demone alzò la mano, estraendo dal corpo di Will quella che sembrava una sfera nera, che poi scomparve nel nulla. La Guardiana dell’acqua, spaventata, prese l’amica sotto le braccia e la trascinò vicino alla sua Stilla, ormai completamente rosa.

« ** _Stai tranquilla, Guardiana, non potrei mai farle del male. Se pensavate di averla purificata avete sbagliato i vostri conti. Vi siete limitate a riaccendere la scintilla di bontà nel suo cuore e a farla risplendere, ma non avete eliminato la sua malvagità. La sua anima era ancora divisa fra Luce e Oscurità, se non fossi intervenuto la lotta nel suo cuore non avrebbe mai avuto termine e Will non avrebbe mai riaperto gli occhi._** »

Proprio mentre finiva di parlare, la luce tornò a risplendere nelle stanze di Kandrakar, facendo tornare tutto come prima. Will aprì gli occhi appannati, ancora molto confusa. Impiegò qualche secondo a capire dove fosse e chi avesse davanti.

«Irma...»

La ragazza sorrise alla risposta impastata dell’amica, con le lacrime agli occhi: «Bentornata, Will.»

A quelle parole anche le altre Guardiane si avvicinarono.

La Custode del Cuore spostò il suo sguardo alla figura scura alle loro spalle: «Shalek...»

Ormai il demone aveva riassunto la forma e le dimensioni con cui Will l’aveva incontrato la prima volta. Le sorrise dolcemente, come solo lui sapeva fare.

« **E così alla fine l’hanno avuta vinta loro.** »

Will non sapeva cosa rispondere, divisa fra i ricordi e i sensi di colpa. Shalek continuò.

« **Ho ripreso l’Oscurità che ti avevo donato. La conserverò per te, per quando tornerai.** »

«Io non tornerò mai più.»

Il demone sorrise tristemente: « **È questo luogo a costringerti a parlare così, lo so... ma qualunque bugia possano dirti, sappi che i miei sentimenti per te sono e saranno sempre sinceri. Io ti amo, Will.** »

La ragazza lo guardò e annuì. La nuova tristezza che leggeva nei suoi occhi era autentica, lo sapeva benissimo, come sapeva che anche lei, in quella forma, lo aveva amato davvero.

Shalek si voltò di spalle: « **Ora vado, questo luogo non è fatto per me, tu lo sai. Tornerò nel mio castello, ad aspettarti. Il tempo per me non ha significato, la mia esistenza non ha confini e Kandrakar non può tenerti legata a sé per sempre. Un giorno torneremo insieme e continueremo quello che avevamo iniziato, con o senza il Cuore. Anzi, meglio senza, così sarai libera da ogni legame col Bene.** »

«Io non tornerò.»

« **Menti, lo sappiamo entrambi.** »

Shalek si voltò un’ultima volta, guardando le altre ragazze. Will rabbrividì.

« **Guardiane, per quanto potrà suonare assurdo alle vostre orecchie, io vi ringrazio. Con il vostro gesto mi state facendo conoscere un odio nuovo, mai provato prima, incredibilmente vitale e violento. Lo cullerò, lo farò crescere dentro la mia anima, gli darò una forma orrenda e spaventosa e sono certo che mi condurrà a un nuovo potere, irresistibile e inarrestabile. Temetemi, Guardiane, perché un giorno pagherete per avermela strappata via.** »

Non stava mentendo, Will lo vedeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi. Non era rabbia, ma non era neanche lontanamente simile a quell’odio gelido con cui l’aveva conosciuto.

« **Arrivederci, Will.** »

«Questo è un addio, Shalek.»

Il demone sorrise divertito mentre spariva: « **Non smetterò mai di sorprendermi di quante bugie racconti a se stesso il Bene per non ascoltare le verità del Male...** »

Will rimase lì, catatonica, con la testa vuota e il cuore assalito dai sensi di colpa. Taranee, Cornelia e Hay Lin la raggiunsero e l’abbracciarono, ma lei quasi non reagì. Solo la calma voce dell’Oracolo riuscì a farla reagire.

«Torniamo nella sala della Congrega. Ma prima...»

Con un gesto elegante il saggio separò Hay Lin dalla sua Stilla, che tornò a svolazzare allegramente attorno alla sua Guardiana. Solo in quel momento la ragazza si accorse di cosa le fosse effettivamente accaduto. Yan Lin la raggiunse e l’abbracciò in lacrime, scusandosi all’infinito per la sua bugia. La ragazza ricambiò la stretta, sussurrandole all’orecchio che non era accaduto nulla per cui dovesse scusarsi.

L’Oracolo osservò la scena con sguardo dolce: «Sei stata coraggiosa, Hay Lin.»

La Guardiana sorrise imbarazzata: «Ma se sono scappata dalla paura!»

«La tua paura ha salvato tutti noi. Ora venite, per favore.»

Seguirono tutti l’Oracolo, che con pochi gesti delle mani e delle braccia ricostruì ciò che era andato distrutto nell’ora di follia maligna di Kandrakar. Giunti alla solita sala, tutti i saggi ripresero il loro posto ma, prima che l’Oracolo cominciasse a parlare, Will alzò le mani, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.

«Cuore di Kandrakar...»

Dal suo palmo uscì l’amuleto, nuovamente piccolo e puro come era sempre stato, portando con sé anche la trasformazione della sua Custode, che rimase con gli abiti che aveva indossato un paio di sere prima in camera sua.

Taranee esclamò: «Will, no!»

Ma la ragazza s’inginocchiò ai piedi dell’Oracolo, porgendogli il Cuore: «Oggi ho dimostrato che non sono degna di servire la Congrega. Con la mia debolezza ho messo in pericolo tutti. Vi prego, riprendete il Cuore di Kandrakar.»

L’Oracolo la guardò seriamente, poi allungò le mani. Will chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi a sentire strappata una parte di sé. Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, il saggio richiuse i suoi palmi, facendo rientrare il Cuore.

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo incontrando il dolce sorriso dell’Oracolo: «Oggi, con questo piccolo grande gesto, hai dimostrato di essere la più degna delle Guardiane. Se tu non mi avessi fatto questa proposta, avrei potuto pensare che per te il potere fosse più importante della salute e della salvaguardia di Kandrakar e di tutti gli universi a lei sottoposti e allora sì, mi sarei ripreso il Cuore. Ma so che il tuo pentimento è sincero. Non ci sarà alcuna punizione, perché non c’è alcuna colpa. Hai compiuto quelle scelte sotto l’influenza di un Male incontrollabile, e con te tutta Kandrakar.»

Will lo guardò preoccupata: «E se Shalek avesse ragione? Se ci ricascassi e tutto questo si ripetesse?»

L’Oracolo la guardò grave: «Nessuno può avere questa risposta tranne te, Will. Questa volta sei stata colta totalmente impreparata, ma ora sai con chi hai a che fare. Se un giorno l’Oscurità dovesse tornare a chiamarti, sarai tu a scegliere se seguirla o meno. Se sceglierai di ritornare il demone che sei stata, sarà stata una _tua_ scelta, e in quel caso non ci sarebbe giustificazione alcuna. Se quel giorno dovesse mai venire, e se per allora tu non fossi più la custode del Cuore, ti ritrasformerai in demone, e con il tuo compagno cercherete di diffondere il Male con i vostri soli mezzi. Se invece fossi ancora la nostra Guardiana, allora sì, quello che è successo oggi potrebbe ripetersi. Ma io e questa Congrega abbiamo fiducia in te.»

«Ma come potete averne? Se non fosse stato per Hay Lin, io...»

«Non per nulla le Guardiane sono cinque e non una. Il vostro legame è forte, il gruppo può contrastare le debolezze del singolo e questo renderà forte questi luoghi contro ogni avversità. Non per nulla, questa fortezza è nata proprio per combattere l’essere che tu hai chiamato Shalek.»

Will lo guardò sorpresa: «Cosa?»

L’Oracolo sospirò: «Ve lo avevo detto. Kandrakar nacque perché i popoli, dopo un periodo di armonia, conobbero il Male, la discordia, l’Oscurità.»

La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi: «Shalek! L’aveva detto che aveva conosciuto Xing Jing...»

Il saggio annuì: «Quell’essere è letteralmente l’incarnazione di tutto ciò che di negativo esiste. Non è nato né mai potrà morire, perché l’Oscurità deve esserci perché possa esserci la Luce. Se uno dei due dovesse sparire, tutto ciò che esiste lo seguirebbe. In ognuno di noi c’è il Bene e c’è il Male, compreso in noi saggi, compreso in me. L’essere che tu chiami Shalek è in grado di manipolare l’Oscurità latente in ognuno di noi, il Cuore è stato solo il suo tramite. Ma anche tu sei stata in grado di risvegliare la Luce che c’è in lui.»

«Io?»

«Credi che quell’essere abbia mai amato prima d’ora? Ognuno di noi può cedere all’Oscurità... ma anche alla Luce...»

L’Oracolo sorrise e allargò le braccia: «Oggi il Male ha conosciuto la sua massima forza e nel contempo è stato contaminato dal Bene, così come Kandrakar, all’opposto, ha scoperto il Male che alberga in lei e la forza delle sue Guardiane. Così è mantenuto l’equilibrio. Tornate a casa, Guardiane, il vostro compito è finito e vi siete guadagnate il giusto riposo.»

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia e Hay Lin circondarono Will abbracciandola. La ragazza si concesse il primo, timido sorriso e dislocò tutte quante sulla Terra.

L’Oracolo chinò la testa: «La Fortezza vi è grata per il vostro servizio.»

Will si ritrovò in camera sua, sola, di nuovo, ma con mille rassicurazioni delle sue amiche che le rimbombavano in testa, quasi tutte riguardanti il non farsi problemi e telefonare nel caso si sentisse nuovamente triste o sola. Sorrise tristemente. In fondo era meglio una bolletta telefonica stratosferica che la fine dell’universo, no? E anche se la mamma non l’avesse capito, quasi sicuramente Irma sarebbe stata capace di andare a chiedere il rimborso spese direttamente a Kandrakar. Ridacchiò immaginandosi l’amica andare con nonchalance dall’Oracolo con la bolletta in mano. Ma il sorriso durò poco. Si sedette sul letto, pensierosa. In quelle poche ore aveva scoperto una parte di lei di cui non sospettava neppure lontanamente l’esistenza e con la cui consapevolezza avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere da quel momento in poi. Shalek, poi...

Inutile negarlo, in quel momento lo aveva amato, più di quanto non avesse mai amato Matt. Si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Poi, improvvisamente, un altro pensiero la folgorò.

Matt.

Sua madre.

Era sparita per due giorni senza avvertire, probabilmente erano andati fuori di testa! Che scusa poteva inventare per giustificare la sua assenza?

Saltò giù dal letto, agitatissima.

«Vice-Mamma, in quanti mi hanno cercato in mia assenza?»

La voce distorta ed elettronica del suo telefonino rispose prontamente: «Quale assenza?»

Will lo guardò di storto: «Come “ _quale assenza_ ”? Sono sparita per due giorni, qualcuno mi avrà pur cercato, no?»

Il cellulare rispose: «Veramente sei entrata qui un attimo fa... e stamattina sei andata a scuola come sempre...»

«Cosa?»

La ragazza afferrò il telefono e sbarrò gli occhi guardando la data e l’ora sullo schermo.

_Le stesse di quando quell’incubo era cominciato._

Will rimase incredula per un po’, poi rise, una risata liberatoria.

Nulla era mai successo, seppure in realtà tutto fosse accaduto.

«Will, sei a casa?»

La ragazza sorrise: «Sì, mamma! Arrivo ad aiutarti con la spesa.»

Aprì la porta della camera. Che Shalek e Kandrakar la sorvegliassero pure, lei non aveva nulla da nascondere.

Lei era Will Vandom.

Una ragazza come tante, un po’ speciale, in grado con la sua volontà di cambiare non solo il mondo, ma l’intero universo.

Chiuse la porta.

_Ma in fondo, chi non lo è?_


End file.
